


A Kind of Wild Justice

by Celandine



Series: Taking Advantage [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Community: daily_deviant, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is resolved to get back at Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind of Wild Justice

Rage and shame battled within Sirius as he made his way somewhat painfully back to the Gryffindor common room. Not only had his attempt failed, but Snape had neatly turned the tables on him, fucking him instead of the other way around. That wasn't the source of his shame; any prank had the chance of failing. What Sirius found humiliating was the fact that he'd responded to Snape's touch, that Snape had seen it and even jerked him to orgasm afterward. Sirius knew he wouldn't have done as much for Snape, and now he couldn't decide whether that was better or worse.

He refused to allow himself to be outwitted by Severus Snape, however. Stretching out on one of the sofas in the common room, Sirius stared at the fire and thought. Snape would be expecting him to try again. The other boy might be a smarmy git, but he was no fool. He would know Sirius would not give up, and that would make it difficult, for now he would be on the alert all the time. Sirius considered the possibilities.

Had anyone been there to see him, they might well have been alarmed at the expression on his face as he constructed his plans.

* * *

  
For Christmas dinner all those resident at Hogwarts for the holiday were present; fewer than three dozen all told, staff included. The table was crowded with heaping platters and steaming bowls, and a Christmas cracker lay before every plate. Sirius nodded to himself. It would take a little effort, a little slight of hand, but his scheme ought to work. The most difficult part would be ensuring that he sat next to Snape.

Some adroit manoeuvring was indeed required, but in the end Sirius was seated in the chair to Snape's left. Snape glanced at him once, his face tight with distrust and distaste, then turned slightly so that he was angled toward the girl on his right, a fourth year Hufflepuff called Joannie. She appeared happy to have the attention of an older boy, whatever his house, and chattered away happily to Snape. Sirius, one chair away, could hear every word and learned far more than he wanted about Joannie, including the fact that her parents were some sort of ambassadors for the Ministry to the African Council of Warlocks, and were down in Nigeria or somewhere, hence Joannie's presence at Hogwarts over Christmas.

At a suitable moment, Sirius gripped his wand and murmured two spells in quick succession, causing the person beyond Joannie to drop a dish of peas, spilling them everywhere. To his left a couple of places, a pitcher of pumpkin juice tipped over. For over a minute the attention of everyone in Sirius's vicinity was distracted, and he was able to swap Severus's cracker for the one he had prepared ahead of time and smuggled in, concealed in his pocket.

Now it only depended on Snape feeling obliged to go along with the end-of-dinner tradition, to open his cracker and make use of the contents. Sirius was confident that Snape wouldn't want to show himself a bad sport in front of the professors, though, and in the event Snape did the same as everyone else. He pulled the cracker, put on the hat it contained, blew on the noisemaker, and generally acted appropriately amused.

The noisemaker was the key. Sirius had worked out a spell with a time-delay of fifteen minutes, that would then make the blower mute for another fifteen. He counted on Snape not to linger at the end of the festivities, and Snape didn't disappoint him. Within ten minutes, Snape was excusing himself from the garrulous Joannie and standing up to leave.

Sirius waited barely one more minute – he didn't want to let Snape get too far ahead of him – before he rose too. He would have liked to have had James's invisibility cloak, but unfortunately James had taken it home with him. Sirius left the Great Hall at his ordinary pace. Once in the corridors he ran toward the dungeons where the Slytherins' quarters lay. It was possible that Snape might have gone elsewhere, but that seemed the best place to check first, since Sirius couldn't get into the Slytherin rooms without a password. Anywhere else he could doubtless track Snape down. He had the nearly-finished map in his pocket, and if he didn't catch up with Snape before he reached the door to Slytherin, he would consult it to see where Snape might have gone.

He hurried down the stairs as quietly as possible, aware that Snape could well be expecting just this sort of attack and be lying in wait for Sirius around some corner. It had been just about fifteen minutes now since Snape had blown the noisemaker and the spell ought to be working. The unexpected need to cast nonverbal spells ought to give Sirius enough of an advantage.

He rounded the final corner and saw Snape by the Slytherin door, his mouth opening to say the password.

 _Got him._

Sirius didn't bother to try to keep quiet now, launching himself towards Snape with his wand raised. " _Incarcerous!_ "

Ropes appeared out of thin air, the cords binding Snape's wrists and ankles, spinning him around and sending him sprawling on the flagstones. He opened his mouth to yell, but no sound came out. With no voice and no wand he could only stare impotently at Sirius, his eyes snapping with rage, as Sirius crossed the last few feet to him.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," said Sirius almost casually, and Snape's body lifted from the floor. He couldn't take Snape far like this, but the Potions classroom was nearby, and Sirius thought it highly unlikely that Professor Slughorn would be there tonight. He would be drinking wine and eating Christmas sweets with the other professors, and doubtless go to his own rooms later. He wouldn't be brewing any potions tonight, so the classroom would be safe enough. Sirius guided Snape's bound body into the room, flicking the lights on, and shut the door behind them.

Merlin, but it was satisfying that the wand was in the other hand this time. There was no way that Snape could get out of this, and Sirius resolved to prolong the pleasure of the situation as much as possible. He cast a Silencing Charm on the door first. The spell of muteness from the noisemaker would stop working soon, and while the chance was remote either that Snape would abandon his dignity long enough to scream for help, or that anyone else would happen to be passing by when he did, Sirius preferred not to risk it.

He placed Snape on one of the long tables and regarded him thoughtfully. Snape sneered in return, his eyes hot with hate.

"The question is," he mused aloud, "what exactly to _do_ with you, now that I _have_ you?" He prodded his forefinger into Snape's chest and then began to unbutton Snape's robes, only grinning in return when Snape gave a soundless snarl.

He could feel the blood rushing to his prick as he looked at Snape's bony body being exposed before him. Snape's physical appearance was not to Sirius's taste – if he were asked to pick a bloke he really fancied, it would be James – but the power of the situation more than compensated for any physical lack.

"Got your laundry done lately?" he asked in a conversational tone as he pulled the black fabric aside. "I see you have. Well done, Mister Snape; five points to Slytherin." He gave a satisfied lazy grin at what he saw: Snape could not conceal his arousal. "Well, well, well. It looks as though you're not as reluctant as you might like me to believe."

Snape's mouth was working, but the spell had not yet worn off, so no words were audible.

"No worries, you'll be able to speak properly soon," Sirius told him. "In fact, I'll even wait until you can before going ahead, that's how polite I am." He stroked Snape's cock through the thin cotton, not so much to give Snape pleasure as to savour the way it made him squirm. His other hand found his own prick through his robes and he fondled himself in the same rhythm with which he continued to stroke Snape. He was so absorbed in watching Snape try to restrain his physical responses that it took him by surprise when Snape's voice came back.

"... prick, you arsehole, Black, I'll get you for this. I swear, I'll go to the headmaster and make a formal complaint. You Gryffindors may be his pets but he can't ignore a charge of rape."

"Oh, yes? And just how are you going to prove it? It'll be your word against mine, and who's to say it wasn't consensual?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a Pensieve, Black?" said Snape disdainfully. "Professor Dumbledore owns one. He can examine our memories, and know exactly what happened."

"If it comes to _that_ , he'll be able to see that you tied me up and fucked me first," returned Sirius. "I might have intended to, but you actually _did_ it."

A light beading of sweat dampened Snape's hairline as Sirius continued to toy with his cock. "I'll make you an offer, then."

"What could you possibly offer me that would tempt me more than your arse?" Sirius gave him a vulpine smile.

"My mouth," said Snape immediately.

Sirius considered it. Accepting a blow job in lieu of a fuck would certainly lessen the possibility of any untoward consequences; despite his words to Snape, he _wasn't_ entirely certain that Dumbledore would not simply expel the both of them if this matter ever came to his attention. And, well, he rather liked the idea of Snape choking on his prick, of his come spurting down Snape's throat. "All right," he decided, "with two conditions."

"What?" Snape spoke in wary tones.

"First, you have to make it good, but I don't want to come for at least fifteen minutes," Sirius said.

Snape inclined his head slightly. "I'm _always_ good. What, you want testimonials? I can do that, Black, what else?"

"Second, you jerk yourself off at the same time. You do those two things, and we'll be even, quits, for the time being anyhow. Deal?"

"You have to untie me first." Snape's eyes were sharp. "I'll need my hands free if you want me touching myself, and I can't balance if my feet are tied."

"If you give your word you won't try to escape or anything else," said Sirius. "You do _anything_ other than sucking me off and jerking off yourself, and I _will_ come after you again, you can be sure of that; and next time I won't be this willing to be nice."

"Agreed."

Sirius terminated the binding spell. Snape sat up and rubbed his wrists. "Do you want to stand or sit while I'm doing this?" he asked.

"Sit." Sirius opened his robes and let his prick jut out as he sat on one of the stools, first drawing it over to the wall so that he could lean back comfortably.

"I see you follow the old ways when it comes to clothing," Snape remarked.

"Some traditions are worth maintaining," said Sirius. He drew in his breath with anticipation as Snape came to kneel before him. "Don't forget yourself."

Snape nodded, pulling out his cock through the slit in his underpants. Sirius couldn't help but look at what had been in his arse only yesterday. In objective judgment, Snape did have an attractive prick. It was a good length and thickness, not curved, and with a fine pair of bollocks swinging underneath. He glanced away before Snape realised he was staring.

"Go on, suck me," he said, and grabbed Snape's hair to pull him closer. "But no tricks."

"No tricks," Snape repeated and leaned forward, his breath stirring the thatch of hair around Sirius's prick. His lips parted. The tip of his tongue licked delicately at Sirius's cock, just dipping into the slit as if tasting the drop of fluid that had welled up there, then swirling around the crown.

"Touch yourself," Sirius reminded him again, and saw Snape's right elbow begin to move. Because of the angle he couldn't see Snape's cock, but the mere knowledge that Snape was going to come at Sirius's order, come while sucking Sirius's prick, was enough. Snape's left hand was busy too, rubbing the base of Sirius's cock, thumb sliding down to fondle his bollocks. Sirius let his hips slide forward a couple of inches, until he was right at the edge of the stool, pressing deeper into Snape's mouth.

The other boy was as good as he had promised, Sirius had to admit to himself, although he certainly wouldn't tell Snape so. Long slurps up the shaft with his tongue pressed against the pulsing vein were alternated with lighter flicks of the tongue, unexpected moments when Snape pulled away and blew on the wet skin, and even the occasional scrape of a tooth.

"Careful." Sirius gripped his wand, but Snape only gave him a scornful glance and returned to his ministrations.

Suddenly Snape stopped and pulled away, breathing hard. Sirius was about to object, but he realised that he was on the brink of orgasm, only half way through the time he had told Snape to take. Apparently Snape had recognised that somehow, and was doing his best to comply with Sirius's stricture.

"Back up. I want to watch you," said Sirius hoarsely.

Awkwardly Snape shuffled back a couple of feet on his knees. As his hand moved, the head of his cock appeared and disappeared through the circle of his fist. It was a deep, almost angry red, and dry. On impulse Sirius pulled out his wand and cast a lubricating spell. He overdid it a bit, a glob of the substance falling to the floor, and there was a squelching sound. Snape's face registered surprise but he continued to pump himself, staring all the while at Sirius.

"Put a finger in your hole," Sirius ordered.

Snape shook his head. "Not in the bargain."

Sirius scowled. He really wanted to see that, but Snape had the right of it; that hadn't been one of the conditions.

Snape watched him carefully, and after a moment said, "I'll tell you what, Black, I'll do it to myself if you'll let me do it to you."

His mouth dry, Sirius nodded. "Do it." It surprised him that Snape had conceded even so far, but perhaps he really liked that stimulation, and just didn't want to give way to Sirius too easily.

With an indecipherable expression, Snape stopped pumping his cock long enough to smear some of the lube on the index finger of his left hand. He hunched over then, reaching between his legs, and a muscle in his face twitched as he entered himself. Sirius couldn't see the actual penetration from where he sat; he leaned over for a better view, and finally slipped off the stool altogether to watch.

Snape's finger was entirely inside, up to the lowest knuckle. Clearly he _had_ done this before, for he adjusted the angle and moved deliberately, his mouth opening slightly with concentration.

"Go on, get yourself off," whispered Sirius.

Although Snape was flushed, panting, it took several more minutes of rapid motion before his spunk pulsed out, his arsehole clenching tight around his finger. He gave a shuddering sigh, his eyes closed.

"Finish me," Sirius grunted, getting back onto the stool. He was still achingly hard, but the pause had distracted him enough so that when Snape bent again to suck him, he could enjoy it without fearing he would finish too quickly.

As he'd said he would, Snape fingered Sirius's arsehole this time, rubbing in tiny circles to coax it open before plunging in. Sirius clenched his teeth against coming immediately from the extra stimulation. Gradually Snape's mouth engulfed his prick completely, moving up and down until Sirius could feel himself pressed against the back of Snape's throat. He teetered on the brink of orgasm. A twist of Snape's finger and a flicker of the tongue and Sirius was there, grabbing Snape's head as his come spurted into Snape's throat. He overbalanced, the stool tipped, and he sprawled on the floor, his chest heaving.

Snape had released Sirius as soon as he'd come, and now backed away and eyed him. "Satisfied?"

Sirius nodded; it was too obvious to say otherwise.

"Good." Snape stood up, tucking his now-limp cock back into his pants and doing up his robes. "I trust this is the end of it."

Sirius didn't bother to answer. He watched Snape walk out the door before pulling his own clothing into place and casting a cleaning spell to eliminate any traces of their presence. One day soon he would present Snape with an irresistible opportunity; he was almost certain the other boy would take it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for daily_deviant's fourth birthday celebration in March 2010, and is a sequel to my Kinky Kristmas fic from December 2009, "Taking Advantage".
> 
> The title is from Francis Bacon: "Revenge is a kind of wild justice, which the more man's nature runs to, the more ought law to weed it out."


End file.
